


古罗马AU

by zhucaicai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

假定舍瓦是意大利人……是个像是卡利古拉那样的荒//淫暴君的侄子。

暴君被刺杀以后，他原定的继承人也被杀死，于是保罗作为将军一派，打算找这个没人关心的小孩做继任。

舍瓦还很小，十几岁，不是在宫廷而是在军营长大的，长得很不像叔叔一家人，也不像他已经死去的母亲，有毛茸茸的金发和深棕眼睛，传说是和奴隶的私生子。

他们就把这个小孩子抓到暴君在城郊留下的别墅里，是一片像哈德良别墅那么庞大的度假行宫，里面宫殿、浴室、剧场等等应有尽有，甚至还有一条人工开凿的运河，两岸站着大理石雕刻的神像。这是暴君从前宴饮游乐的地方。

保罗去看守这个小孩，也要劝说和审视他，毕竟他们都不熟悉这个孩子，如果他像叔叔一样不可救药，那么他们不能把罗马再次交到流着疯狂血液的魔鬼手上，他们会杀死他。

总之保罗是不喜欢这个差使的，他宁愿上阵杀敌，也不想去对付一个孩子。何况暴君的荒唐天下皆知，他还没有见到本人，就已经连带憎恶这个小孩了。

而一见面，侍从已经把舍瓦打扮一新，像个小小暴君，叔叔留下的打扮妖娆怪异的奴隶们环绕着他。他们都知道这孩子将要成为帝国新的皇帝，而保罗强忍厌恶观察着他，他完全不像是一个罗马人，更不像是会将头像留在金币上的未来君王。他甚至比实际看起来更年幼，努力强撑着不流露出害怕，保罗从他看自己的眼神里就读出他已经知道命运女神没有那么慷慨。

保罗立刻撤走了侍从，把过去在这里供人玩乐的奴隶们驱赶去清理行宫，他带着的一小支队伍立刻接管了一切，单膝跪地宣布：从现在开始，我将会负责您的安全。

他并非请示，而是命令。他令手下把舍瓦揪起来，开始在这座奢华宫殿里安排布防。他以为这个小孩会吓哭，但舍瓦并没有，只是扯掉了头上的冠冕。

罗马仍处于无主的混乱中，他们都在等待那里的消息。保罗把未来的小皇帝随时带在身边，更像软禁，他很少对舍瓦说话，每次开口都是命令他过来，去那里。换了一身下级兵士的装扮以后，这个小孩更像个金发的沉默异族奴隶。

保罗几乎以为他就是那么怯懦寡言了，并且还很快病了，不停呕吐，带来的军士里没有医师，保罗让一名自称曾在家乡行医的士兵照看他，直到在别墅边界挖掘沟渠的奴隶喊叫起来，有人正带着他们的皇帝逃跑。保罗赶到时，那个士兵正用匕首抵着舍瓦的脖子，对着围拢的包围威胁。

保罗没费力气就从后面把舍瓦拎起来，他的左右手立刻杀死了那个人。血喷溅过来时，保罗伸手随意捂住怀里人的整张脸，不让他看。这个小孩子发抖了吗，是的，但并不是完全的恐惧……他把那张脸转过来，捏着下巴令他看自己。

“告诉我你没有主动跟着他逃跑。”

他说。回望他的那双棕眼睛，是蜜糖的颜色，睁得很大而瞳孔紧缩，像所有害怕去死的人一样，但保罗立刻读出里面甚至还有愤怒。

舍瓦回答：“如果我说是，你会杀了我吗？”

保罗捏紧他，他连眼睛也没有眨，他是非常漂亮的，保罗忽然意识到，他是那种一点也不罗马式的美丽的蛮族般的长相，他愤怒起来也不像是自己见过的这个年龄的孩子。

保罗就松开了手掌。

“我会给你戴上嚼子，把你和畜生锁在一起。”

他平淡地说，然后舍瓦就软下去，被他丢在地上。

他给舍瓦戴了一条锁链，当他要离开时，他就把舍瓦锁在一个石头地板上深嵌的铜扣上。而他在巨大的行宫里搜寻暴君留下的财物，安排防御的时候，舍瓦可以拖着锁链跟着他。

这座别墅大得惊人，被粗暴践踏过的花园和泉水依然葱郁迷人，这里是皇帝躲避他严厉的母亲和繁杂政务，荒唐享乐的地方。最大的圆厅像个透光的洞窟，流水从四壁潺潺淌到房间正中的水池里，环绕着狂欢中的神祗们的大理石雕像。有一些房间里绘着艳丽而栩栩如生的春//宫壁画，而从窗口就可以望见的那一段运河，曾经是盛夏宴会的地方，奴隶们划着满载杯盘食物的船顺流而下，酩酊大醉的主人和宾客则在两岸放浪。

走到外面，舍瓦把锁链另一头抓在手上。保罗看着他如何注视这一切——这是军营里长大的孩子没见过的世界，罪恶而迷幻，保罗也可以看出他很好奇，但没有看懂。

有一天，他们坐在河边，靠着站立的女神雕像的时候，保罗告诉他：“这条河的水是流动的。”

舍瓦迟疑了一会儿才看他，反应过来他在对自己说话。保罗重复一遍，他回答：“我知道。”

这是显而易见的事实，他忍着没嗤弄，而保罗没理会，继续解释：“人造的河不会自己流动，水会腐坏。在这下面，有连通真正的河流的水道，把水引进来，再流出去，从这里，到那里，”他指给舍瓦看运河的末端，那儿站着暴君本人的塑像，被人砸坏了鼻子。

舍瓦迷惑地望着他。这又是另一番知识。在所有征服地，罗马人规划城镇，铺筑道路，广场，垒起高耸神庙的同时也挖掘水渠，埋藏下水道。建造是战争之后的事，显然也没有人教过他。

保罗开始给他讲述那些事。他跟随军队去过各个国度，从南到北，他们在山间驱赶奴隶建筑高架水渠，在岛上营造堡垒，从异国的城邦掠夺，包括雅典卫城的宏伟大理石柱，仅仅运输就死了不能计数的奴隶。

舍瓦听得很着迷，坐在石阶上，他凑近聆听时锁链还会发出响声，当他仰头望过来，仿佛已经忘记了保罗曾经威胁要把他和马栓在一起，并且要杀死他。

他们走到别处，舍瓦仍旧忙着询问，他想知道墙壁是用什么石头建造的，浮雕花纹的样式，圆厅的穹顶怎样支撑，而水又怎样能在室内流淌。

这时他才真的像是个孩子，好奇而且喋喋不休，保罗回答了他能够回答的部分，“如果你还想要知道那么详细，你得去问你将来雇佣的工匠。”他随口说道，并且接下去就要说，等舍瓦回到罗马以后，他能想到他会在那里施建多少大兴土木的奇妙工程。

他说时什么都没想，而听者立刻僵硬起来，保罗过了一会儿才意识到，转过头看到舍瓦脸上不能形容的表情，他仍旧握着那条锁链。

保罗立刻读懂了那神情，这个孩子根本没有指望过活着回到罗马的一天。


	2. Chapter 2

把一个孩子的生命悬吊半空是残忍吗？保罗并没有这种自觉，从斗兽场的阴暗入场通道到至高无上的皇庭，人总是迅速死去，被撕扯，被斩杀，比海浪更转瞬即逝。

但他也并不想看着一个准备好了去死的孩子，更不想解释更多。他叫来手下一个年轻下级军官，让他带着舍瓦。那个北方来的少年只比舍瓦大一点儿，已经生得扎实利落。一整个下午，保罗几次走过中庭，都看到金发的小孩缩成一小团坐在回廊栏杆上，而另一个孩子眉目紧缩，抱着手臂站得笔直瞪着。

保罗看着而没说话，反而是他的副官过去跟那个小小看守说了两句，于是隔天早晨，就看到两个孩子在中庭里摔角。小看守脱掉了外袍，认认真真地对舍瓦讲解规则。他先示范了一次，跨步上前抓住舍瓦的上身干脆地把他放倒在地。接着叫他站起来，重来一次，这次放慢速度，叫他：“挡住我啊！我要抓你了，躲开啊！”

他们重复做了好几次，舍瓦尽力抵抗他，但不得要领，他每次坚持不了片刻就被抱起甩到地上，每次摔倒他都立刻爬起来，一句话也不说，也不喊痛，反而他的对手急躁起来：“已经教你了怎么还不会？”

舍瓦从地上翻身起来，脸涨得通红，一声不吭继续站好，等着。

保罗走过去，摆手示意另一人退开。他站到皱着脸的小孩面前，俯下身，握住那还在成长的肩膀，让他把手也搭到自己肩上。两个人面对面互相推挤，是最基础的缠斗姿势。

“别太往前倾，从这个位置开始推我，不管怎样都别松劲，也别慌，”他只用了三分力气，教对手怎么施力。因为身高差距，舍瓦踮着脚抓着他，他就把上身压得更低，让舍瓦抓着他的肩膀把他压下来，两个人头也交错顶着，小小的毛茸脑袋暖热地靠进他颈窝，紧张的呼吸清晰可闻，“膝盖弯曲，迈步，别跨太大步，就这样，顺着力量的方向往前，后退也要站稳。”

他缓缓让舍瓦推着他顶了十来步，接着手腕扭转，抱着他的肩膀把他举起来，带着他一起翻倒在地。

“镇定一些，然后抓住机会。”

他躺在下面，抬手拍拍撞在胸口的小孩。舍瓦从他怀里爬起来，踉跄两步，又很快站好了。

他的传授仿佛并没有用。第二天小队士兵砍倒花园里的橄榄树时，那两个身影仍旧在中庭缠斗。更细瘦的那个被摔出去许多次。保罗走过去，舍瓦正按照他教的方式，弓着身体，抓紧了对手的肩膀，脑袋顶着企图坚持对抗，并且寻找机会。

然而只看他的脚怎样在地上蹬踏就知道这场对抗的力量悬殊，他拼命扛着肩上压过来的重量，但只坚持了几步，他的对手大喊一声，将他拱得失去平衡随后把他揪摔在地。

舍瓦爬起来时，保罗正转过身走开。他还没有走到拱门下，忽然听到身后传来吃痛的叫声，跟着怒喝，他转头看到两个小孩摔成一团，舍瓦把更大的孩子狠狠压在身下，“你犯规了！”他的看守怒吼，接着两个人扭打起来，一旁的士兵急忙分开他们。

当晚上保罗带着一个举着油灯的侍从回到睡处时，舍瓦正坐在地板上的被褥里呆愣地看自己的腿。

他只穿着棉布内衣，男孩正在抽条的躯体在房间角落的黑暗里苍白耀眼。保罗看了那皮肤上的瘀伤。

“你该长大些再和他摔跤。”保罗说而听者显然不愿听他的。

“他只是比我高。”

“也比你重，比你强壮，”也许是晚餐时破例喝了些葡萄酒，保罗有心情多说几句，他看着舍瓦垂着头坐在地上，几乎把他当作一个需要自己引导的后辈，“学会挑选对手也很重要。而在摔跤时使诈不是。”

“我按你说的，抓住机会。”

“那么我现在可以继续教你：不必要地惹怒对手也大可不必。”

保罗示意侍从放下油灯离开，舍瓦背对着他躺下。而清晨他从床上起身时，这个小孩也默默坐起来。

“马希姆斯生气了。”他说，那是在说他的临时小看守。他说，但是咬着嘴唇，不肯再多请求一句，保罗听见自己忍住一声叹息，抓起他的外套丢过去：“那你得穿上这件。”

他意识到这个孩子过分倔犟，却愿意跟着自己。这种被依赖感有些奇妙，被一个随时可以被自己杀死的小孩子捉住不放。

而他并不厌烦这种依赖。士兵们有条不紊地搜寻宫殿时，舍瓦跟着他在圆厅里徘徊。众神狂欢的巨大雕像环绕着大厅，天顶投下的天光令他们仿佛浮游在灰尘之中。舍瓦好奇地端详着，神祗都醉得晕眩，他仿佛也转得晕眩起来。

几座拥簇着交//媾的群像令他面红耳赤。那雕塑肌肉舒张，美丽得使人迷惑，他专心看了许久，随后才忽然倒抽一口气，又吃惊又羞憨地睁大眼睛。

他回头看保罗，而保罗向他解释这不过是神话故事里和性有关的一部分。交//媾与战争在神祗的故事里同等重要，同样源自于嫉妒、欲//望、仇恨以及爱。对奥林匹斯山上的众神而言，性是他们与人所共通的、最难以付诸于言语的体验，既可以是荒唐下流，也可以是圣洁神性。

“像祭祀一样？”舍瓦问。保罗就扬起眉毛：“我可不会那么说。”

这个孩子显然还没触及过欲//望，蜜糖般的眼睛里只有明亮的好奇。他又坐到一旁样式古怪的躺椅上，问这是躺着吃葡萄用的吗。

那当然不是。保罗向他解释了用法，教他怎样把腿抬起来再躺下，分开，“这样会更方便，”不用再解释下去舍瓦就跳起来。各式各样的家具显然都有自己的用途，那么大厅中央的水池呢？那就是道听途说了：他们的前任皇帝会在酷热的盛夏走进池中，然后他的奴隶男孩们会潜入水下，在透凉的池水里用唇舌伺候。

这些故事都算不上什么，在首都的贵族孩子都会被传授这些。年轻男孩们还会在年长者身体力行的教导中学得更透彻，没有一位年轻人在长大成人之前没学习过如何取悦、顺从和对抗，尤其是特别漂亮的那些。然而当保罗看到眼前的小孩脸红，眼神游移着飘开，又闪躲一般、飞快转回来瞥自己一眼的时候，他不再想到那些寻常了，一种无来由的烦躁缠绕上来。

这种烦躁使得其他东西也变得粘稠。他教舍瓦摔跤，因为后者仍然相信他可以凭坚持取胜。

保罗教他技巧。这和使诈有何不同？踢对手的腿是犯规，而合理地利用规则就是技巧。保罗还教他另一件事，取胜不需要把你的对手压到喘不上气，或是摔得接近昏厥，取胜只是放倒对方，证明自己赢了，其余的可以留到战场上。

在军营里长大的孩子当然没有学过这些。他不懂得游戏和战斗的区别，也不能够接下一个闲谈中的笑话，他没有被真正地抚育长大。保罗不介意示范，但他心知自己不是教养这个孩子的合适导师。

他只教会了舍瓦怎么把自己摔倒在地。他要高得多，也强壮得多，当他顺势往后倒下时，舍瓦抓着他，被这突然的失衡吓着了，随后被带着也摔到一处。这一下摔得结实，保罗缓了口气才推推趴在怀里的人：“严格来说，你赢了，”他说，忍不住流露出笑意，“但可以赢得更漂亮些。”

舍瓦趴在他胸口，被他抱着坐起来。手掌下的骨骼并不细弱，能想象到将来能长成怎样矫健的模样，然而此刻在他怀抱中只像只温驯的小鸽子，收起翅膀的鸟儿。保罗想站起来把他放下，但他已经揪着自己的衣襟仰起脸。

只笨拙地碰了一下嘴唇，保罗立刻重重推开他，连这下碰触的温度都没有机会留存。


	3. Chapter 3

舍瓦根本不明白这是拒绝。

“为什么？”他问，脸上全是不能理解，因此根本不能称之为受伤，“你告诉我这很寻常。”

他重复保罗教给他的事，“你说这是长大的一部分，年轻人从老师那里学会知识也学会爱人……”

保罗不想看他的脸，舍瓦却更逼近他，仰着脸，令人惊异的是他的眼睛里竟然还有索求，因为期望而灼然发亮。保罗根本想不到——

“我想要你教会我。”

哪怕一记耳光也比这要求好。比牵住自己衣襟的手，比殷切贴近的躯体和脸孔，比从他胃底漾出的酸苦好，他胸腔中的某处像被落水的人攥住，攥得死紧，而逼迫他给出自己的回答。

“但我不是你的老师，”保罗回答他，“我能教会你的东西只有这些，”只有痛苦和伤口，而其它的……

“你起码该找个不想要杀死你的人。“

他再次把舍瓦丢给手下。马希姆斯一副不情愿的模样，看到长官的脸色立刻收起表情行了个礼。保罗也令人把卧房地上的床铺收拾到别处。日间他走过中庭时，两个孩子还像之前那样一个团坐，一个站地对峙着，仿佛马希姆斯想要继续摔跤，而舍瓦只是把脸埋在自己的手臂里。

马希姆斯向他汇报这不配合，“他也不肯吃东西，是不是病了？”他们没有其他医生，保罗也不在意：“既然他不想动，你就回去吧。”他让人把舍瓦重新锁到地上。

到隔天舍瓦也没吃，保罗不让人解开他，他就被锁着手腕睡在石头地板上。早晨露水尚未消散时，他还抱着腿蜷缩在一张旧毯子上，保罗从门外看他，看着他背脊缓缓随呼吸起伏，毯子旁摆着一碗水和昨天的食物。过了一会儿，舍瓦爬起来，拖着链子伏下身去喝水。他把脸孔凑近碗，像猫儿舔水那样啜饮。等他察觉到什么，转过脸来看时，保罗立刻离开了。

罗马传来的消息不尽如人意，他们正准备撤走去到别处，而就在此时，舍瓦和马希姆斯打了一架，不是比试玩闹，而是真的打了一架。保罗的副官来向他汇报，很显然马希姆斯还放不下他的小囚犯，他几次偷溜去看舍瓦，问他怎么了，劝他不要惹长官发脾气，问他要不要吃些什么。最后不知为什么他们吵了起来，进而变成厮打，其他士兵赶过去时，舍瓦几乎把对手的耳朵咬掉。

保罗再次去看他，他们的俘虏仍旧和上次一样背对着门团着身体，碗和盘子翻倒一旁。然而舍瓦在发抖，一开始，保罗以为他在哭，接着意识到并非如此，他大步走过去把人翻过来，发现小孩两眼紧闭，脸色发青，按着自己的喉头和胃部，艰难地干呕着。他的呼吸也变得微弱，身体发冷。已经来不及叫人，保罗把他抱起来，手臂穿过他腋下箍牢了他，让他弯下腰，一边拍击他的背，帮他吐出来，吐在地上和自己的脚上。

舍瓦一边吐一边咳嗽，吐完好久还呛咳不停。侍从蜂拥过来收拾，送来新鲜的水和润湿的布巾，并且打算把舍瓦接过去清理。保罗示意他们退下，接着把怀里的孩子转过来面对自己，让他坐在大腿上，替他擦了脸，把那张小脸上的呕吐物和棕眼睛里的眼泪都擦干净了，还替他擤了两次鼻涕。舍瓦没有看他，紧紧咬着牙关，像还是冷，牙齿碰撞着，保罗把他的下巴抬起来才看到脖颈上开始红肿的掐痕。

保罗问他，他回答：“我咬他。”声音有些哽咽，应该是伤到了喉咙。掐伤对称地环绕覆盖着他的脖子，一直延伸到后颈，到明天，这伤痕会更可怕。保罗想把他放下，叫人去找些消除瘀肿的草药，舍瓦却抓牢了他的衣服。

“你还是不想看我吗？”他仿佛以为保罗要再次离开。分明是他自己不愿意看人，却沙哑地问人为什么不愿意看他，“你们都对我失望，因为我只是个野种吗？因为我的叔叔是个混球，而且你们都相信我也会和他一样？因为你还想……”

保罗没让他说出接下来的话，他不能够听一个孩子说出自己的企图。他把舍瓦抱回来，捂住他的嘴，因为捂不牢而被咬了手指，也许马希姆斯掐他是正确的，他确实牙尖齿利，保罗任他发泄似地狠狠啃咬自己的手，他把怀里的小孩抱得更紧，紧到对方开始扭动挣扎，气极了一样试图挣脱，然后他低下头，用嘴唇挨着首先能碰触到的圆圆耳朵亲下去，顺着额头，亲到鼻梁，只是触到冷汗浸透了的皮肤都像一次电击，一直把战栗蔓延肌肤之下，一直到舍瓦忘记了挣扎，松开他的手指，让他吻到嘴唇，没有吻进去，只是停留在唇上，安抚一般，反复地啄着嘴唇，让他在这个吻里安静下来。

“我什么都没想，”保罗说，顺着那颤抖的背脊抚摸，他从不是心软的人，然而顺着脸颊淌到下巴和嘴角又被他吻走的眼泪，比什么都更像是无声的苦咸的质问。

“你从一开始就讨厌我，”舍瓦说，“你们都不想要是我，为什么来找我呢？你找到我，只为了杀死我吗？我可以当一个普通的小兵，去哪里打仗都好。把我远远赶出罗马吧，我永远都不会回来……”

他哽咽起来。放他走吗？保罗去过帝国最偏远的疆域，但他想象不到把舍瓦放逐到那里会是什么情形，当他在自己膝盖上擦眼泪的时候，保罗一刻也想不到自己会为了国家、为了元老院而砍下这个哭着颤抖的孩子的头颅。

傍晚喝过肉汤以后舍瓦平静下来。他又不说话了，保罗吩咐完回来，看到他呆呆地坐着，蹲下去把他从冰冷的石头地上抱到自己床上。

铁链拖着发出声响，舍瓦伸手去拉，保罗低头看他手腕也磕紫了一圈，告诉他等一下，然后叫人取来钥匙解开了链子。

两人对坐着，舍瓦的手掌在他手里，圆圆的手指头动来动去。小孩低头看了一会儿，翻过手掌反把他的手抓起来，一只手擎着他的手腕举到脸旁，像摆弄木偶那样摇来摆去。开始时他还瞪着眼睛假装郑重其事，保罗看他，他就笑了。

保罗吻他时他还在笑，碰他的肩胛，手臂，背和腰他都被痒到一样轻轻吸着气。这个吻还留有残余眼泪的咸涩，像他吻过的口唇都被眼泪腌渍过，随着互相抚摸的手掌的热度和吸吮很快浓烈起来。舍瓦紧紧攀住他的肩膀，吻得不知所措但是充满学习欲，他的手按在保罗背脊上，凉的，他的躯体却滚热。过了一会儿保罗才意识到他的学生在模仿圆厅里的神像的姿势，一只脚勾到自己腰上，用哼声央求他继续教下去。

保罗教了他。也许实际课程内容和期待有所不同，有一会儿舍瓦哀叫起来，他毕竟从未经历过这件事，不住地举起手来推拒，好在保罗找到了用来涂抹摔跤的油脂，最终他的小孩整个人都颤抖着，坐在他怀里，哭过了又哭不出声音来，要停也停不下，把他的后颈都抓出道道血痕。

他们缓过来，再做多一次的时候舍瓦才找回些意识。保罗把他放平在床上，俯在他身上，让他张开腿接受自己。他的身体还很紧韧，已经被插到湿软的地方要再次接纳仍旧勉强，保罗往里推进，两个人就都紧绷起来，要缓慢地来回，一直到他舒服得打颤，紧紧地吸着自己要更多才行。

等他再把两个人都擦干净躺下，那具身躯钻回他怀里，像真正的小奴隶一样蜷进他臂弯里，迷迷蒙蒙地用脸颊磨蹭他的胸口。那里立刻被一种仿佛等待已久的满足感填满了。

“安德烈。”

保罗说，这是他第一次唤出这个名字。他想要说些什么，舍瓦只是闭着眼睛，搂着他更依偎上来。

“我也知道你的名字，”他在保罗怀里小声说，“我一直都……从小时候就知道你的名字了。你在凯旋的浮雕里，是最骁勇的将军。我一直都想变成你这样。”

很容易想象他更小、更倔强而不讨人喜欢时的样子，保罗摇摇头，抱着他苦笑：“那你现在知道我了。”

舍瓦抬起眼睛来看他，“对，现在我知道你是坏人了。你会欺负小孩子，还会把人拴起来，让你的手下也欺负我，”他说着，但眼神里却是另一种意味。保罗把手按在他头顶心，几乎感到一阵灼伤——从没有人这样全心全意地信任地看过他。

“你会教我其他事情吗，”舍瓦问他，“你会让我长大，长成和你一样吗？”

你会变得比我更好。你会比我们都更好。保罗把他按回床里，用自己的身躯整个覆盖住他，像这样就能从元老院、从所有虎视眈眈的人手中和未知的危险中保护住他。接着他用一个长得没有止境的缓慢亲吻回答了。


End file.
